Salamence
Salamence is a dual-type Dragon/Flying pseudo-legendary Pokémon. It evolves from Shelgon starting at level 50. It is the final form of Bagon. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Salamence using the Salamencite. Biology Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head, possibly acting in the same manner that a Canard would on an aircraft. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. This Pokémon's powerful desire to fly triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings. As an expression of joy, it flies around and releases blasts of fire. If enraged, it loses all sense of self and flies into an uncontrollable rampage, destroying everything around it until it tires itself out. This Pokémon is found living in rough terrain. As Mega Salamence, its wings meld together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing. The hard, yet very flexible properties of its wings allow them to be used as blades in mid-air battles. Its face, neck, body and tail are narrower, and its tail is noticeably shorter in length. The ridges above its eyes are now far less prominent, and it no longer possesses the thick, gray scaling over its lower jaw. Instead, the smooth red flesh underneath has been left exposed, increasing its streamline appearance. The upper pair of fins resting on the sides of its head are now elongated and tapered. The lower pair has not changed much. However, the middle set now take the form of quarter-arches, spanning towards the bridge of the nose. The remnants of its shelled underbelly have been drastically transformed into a segmented, more aerodynamic, vest-like armored frame. This frame encases its chest and shoulders with the pieces interlocking whenever Mega Salamence tucks in its front forelegs. The stress of Salamence's vaunted wings becoming misshapen in its Mega Evolution aggravates it to the point of rampaging. This fuels its already brutal nature and makes it likely to turn against the Trainer who raised it. Because of this, Mega Salamence is feared as "the blood-soaked crescent". Anything and anyone in Salamence's path gets sliced in two by its bladelike wings, posing no interruption to its flight. Native range Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to Algeria Category:Pokémon native to Bahrain Category:Pokémon native to Chad Category:Pokémon native to Egypt Category:Pokémon native to Eritrea Category:Pokémon native to Iraq Category:Pokémon native to Israel Category:Pokémon native to Jordan Category:Pokémon native to Kuwait Category:Pokémon native to Lebanon Category:Pokémon native to Libya Category:Pokémon native to Mali Category:Pokémon native to Mauritania Category:Pokémon native to Mexico Category:Pokémon native to Niger Category:Pokémon native to Oman Category:Pokémon native to Qatar Category:Pokémon native to Saudi Arabia Category:Pokémon native to Senegal Category:Pokémon native to Sudan Category:Pokémon native to Syria Category:Pokémon native to Tunisia Category:Pokémon native to United Arab Emirates Category:Pokémon native to United States of America Category:Pokémon native to Western Sahara Category:Pokémon native to Yemen